Development
by Porticulis
Summary: Fluff that suggests everything but resolves nothing. Neji Naruto Hinata. Add hot water and stir.


A/N: Ahhh . . . Yes, I'm new to this fandom. Nevertheless I think I like Neji enough to type this piece out. Not what I'd call good but it is well, cute. So hope you like it.

Ok, so a little bit more explanation. While this fic starts all kinds of suggestions it resolves nothing. It's basically the hint of a development of a new level of relationship between the main characters. That's about it. Light entertainment with subtle hinting of issues between characters.

While it is not really necessary to provide an actualtimeline for this, it's basically post- sasuke- naruto big fight.

**Development**

"Hinata- sama are you ready?" Neji enquired, consciously not letting his curiosity overwhelm him to see past the creamy- hued walls of the maiden's room of Hyuuga's future successor he leaned against.

"I ... yes ... coming ... soon." He heard her stuttered bare whisper repeat the words said to him half- an- hour ago.

Neji tried not to sigh and grinned instead as he softly and bemusedly snorted. Girls . . . always taking forever to get ready. Even Tien Tien . . . Neji grinned up at the twilight brush strokes of crimson against violet shades. His eyes pale and shadowed by the roof, he narrowed them wistfully, his grin relaxing and faded with the sunset. Despite of that, his smile seemed deeper, more contented. He barely shifted his eyes when soft cotton shoes stepped lightly by the wood and paper doorway.

"Beautiful."

Hinata gasped, flushing so sharply that she outdid the heavenly crimson blush above. She retreated a step back, just managing to stop herself from fleeing back into her room.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Neji murmured almost dreamily, his back settled comfortably against the freshly- painted walls, bright eyes heavenward.

Hinata's white- jade eyes widened slowly in horrified understanding, her embarrassment ripening scarlet and her petite fingers wound tightly into her silken sleeves. She flinched when her cousin turned to face her. Her chin fell to her chest, her fringe falling over her lowered lids.

He let his gaze trace the flow of the shower of moon and starlight upon her soft, dark hair to the fluid rich shimmer of her lotus- white Kimono.

His faint smile worked itself into a casual grin.

"Hinata- sama is a blooming night lotus beneath a perfect, swelling moon; a sight to leave the senses drunk."

"Aaa ... no ... I ... no ..." Hinata stammered into her chest, her deep rosy blush especially radiant against the rich white silk.

Neji gazed down self- deprecatingly at his own plain khaki and navy- blue raiments that he usually donned.

"I spoil the beauty of you presence." He concluded with an easy laugh.

"No! I ... I ... mean, not ... at all, Neji onii-san looks very good already . . ." She paused to swallow and calmed herself before plunging on.

"Th- thank you for ... for volunteering to fo -follow me to the fair."

"Not at all." Neji replied seriously taking a step from out of the shade of the roof.

"It's my duty to protect you." He added, a hint of a smile gracing his lips as he relished the absence of any surging bitterness that had plagued him before. Before that moment of revelation with Hirashi.

"Plus, it's dangerous for my cousin to walk unattended, given the circumstances."

Hinata visibly wilted, her tense willowy frame sagging dejectedly.

Given the circumstances...

She knew her cousin meant the recent string of grim events that had befallen Konoha but the underlying significance was the lack of faith in her own competency to defend herself. Her own incompetence in wielding the Byakuugan and the Hyuuga family skills.

"Yes." She replied meekly chewing her nether lip and risked a glance upward at her more accomplished cousin.

His usual arrogant features were lifted in study of the deepening evening, pale silver starlight making him seem more unwordly, more distant and somehow softer...

The words slipped from her moistened lips before the terror of timidity could stop her.

"The stars are not alone."

Neji whipped his head about and Hinata flinched and drew back half a step, a mirror image of Neji's compulsive half- step advance.

"How did you..." the taller youth began, moon- white eyes incredulous.

Hinata quailed beneath that gaze. Yet the same question had run through her mind.

How had she known that he was thinking of how lonely the stars were?

Neji stood in stunned contemplation. Hinata hadn't been using Byakuugan, that was obvious, and even if she had, how was it possible for someone of her skill to read his thoughts?

Hinata had frozen up completely, the pale colour of fear vivid in the touch of moonlight. The amazement in Neji's mind abated in the sudden surge of affection. He lapsed into surprise once more, this time pleasant. It hadn't been too long ago when the mere sight of her drove a pang of anger into his fatalistic false serenity. Now that he'd learned the truth from his uncle he'd known his father hadn't been forced to die for the Hyuuga main house. Rather, he had died with a heart that wished to protect his village, his brother and his son. Unknowingly and naturally, he had begun to love his cousin just as how he imagined his father had loved his brother. And that love had been so strong that not even the ugly, cursed tradition of the Hyuuga family had been able to overcome it. When such hate was powerless to stop that spring of love, death was a petty thing.

Watching her pale, hunted expression his chest ached guiltily. Was she ... so terrified of him? Didn't she know that he wanted to protect her now? Hadn't his uncle fought to prevent the sacrifice of his father? His uncle had at least loved his father even though he had also cruelly lorded over him. Hinata . . . Would someone who feared him love him? Could he blame her if she couldn't? What kind of cousin was he?

As hard thoughts lance his mind, his lofty fairness was a changing canvas of lip- parting astonishment, softening affection, brow- raising surprise, lip- twitching sweetness, wincing regret and pale mortification. Hinata who had her eyes downcast, had, in the sudden silence of her cousin, risked a surreptitious peek. Her furtive, jade- white eyes met his withdrawn, moon- bright ones just as Neji turned pasty white with the realisation that he had chosen differently from his father. His father had managed to inspire love from his twin whilst Neji himself, inspired only fear.

Her timid jumpy gaze caught in his inward- reflecting ones. They stood there watching each other, he too deep within himself to notice and she too entranced by the intensity glinting from his eyes.

"Neji- onii- san . . ." She murmured once more, her actions by- passing her normal thought processes.

There was no sudden jolt to attentive consciousness, no sudden flash of enlightenment. His eyes seemed to bloom in petals of light images. Light images of Hinata. His lids narrowed by degrees in growing focus on the petite, exquisitely dressed girl before him. She grew in his eyes and he held that image within the perfect moons of his eyes, as if he had never held it before. As if he was looking at her for the first time. And he was. He'd never thought of looking at her in this perspective. He looked at her as someone who wanted, no, who needed acceptance. As someone who wanted to matter to her.

"Do ... do you ... want to get to the fair now? If we're there earlier we'll have more time to visit Naruto..." he spoke finally, voice a little hoarse.

Hinata was still trapped in Neji's rapt gaze but her lips moved to answer him, almost on their own accord.

"Y- yes. I ... mmmm ... I- I'm ready."

Neji inclined his head fractionally. Now his eyes were furtively searching, wishing to know what she thought of him but finding only confusion.

His or hers?

Reluctantly, he wrenched his gaze away and turned to stand to the left of his cousin.

Hesitantly, she took the first step.

Dainty, graceful and seemingly fragile. She glanced sideways to watch Neji match her step with perfect symmetry except that on him it looked poised, reserved, firm.

They passed the sheltered walkways amidst skilfully crafted rock gardens and both in matching physical grace as well as in awkward silence, made their way to the main gates that the guardsmen briskly pulled away.

Even before the bronze doors fully parted, the revelry and merry- making poured through hot and excited, from the streets beyond. When the doors had fully opened, neither of the cousins were surprised to see the residential walkways thronged with people coming from and leaving for the market area several streets ahead. Women with rouged smiles decked themselves in Kimonos that shimmered like exotic dragon scales and swayed beside darker- clad men who hung close by and protectively over their fairer companions.

Neji observed the scene with a newfound concern and furrowed brows.

"Hinata- sama, take care." One of the guards cautioned in a tone that implied more than just formality and courtesy.

Konoha had enjoyed a few brief weeks of peace but the bloodshed had been too recent for comfort. It'd be easy for an abductor or an assassin to strike in a crowd like this. The mediocre Hinata was easy prey for any Shinobi eager to get their hands on Byakuugan. It had happened once before and might very well happen again. He drew closer to his cousin and Hinata noted the glint of approval in the eyes of the guard who had cautioned her.

"Everyone respects Neji- onii- san ... even if he is of the branch house. Neji- onii- san ... I've always known, he has gained the acceptance of everyone, even father's..."

She sighed inwardly and tread dejectedly into the crowd. Neji stepped beside her, gait solemn, eyes grim, slipping easily into his protector role. A pocket of space opened up instantly for the both of them. Was it more the petite fragility of the blooming flower of the Hyuuga main house or the competent efficiency in the steps of her formidable protector that ensured this deference in the thick crowd of revellers, that possibly no one could answer. But deference there was.

Long- lived second looks and speculative glances as well as unspoken respect.

Hinata was embarrassed by all the attention and hid her face behind her lotus- printed fan. Neji towered beside her like a dark, proud banner proclaiming to the world that here, the Hyuuga family walked.

Then the volume of cheers and laughter trebled and the glow in the cousins' eyes turned to an endless glitter. Lights spectrum in a multi- hue of festivity. In their glow, makeshift stalls had been erected, ranging from the lengths of three tables to just one. Banners hung over the stalls laden with food, apparel, weapons, ninja supplies and even a few prizes at the game stalls.

Hinata couldn't resist the beaming smile that touched her lips now. Everyone was so happy and everything was so beautiful. Secretly delighted and light- headed with the excitement all around her, she stepped slowly within the crowd, Neji keeping close by her side like an ill omen to any ill- wishing Shinobi.

"Hinata- sama, what kind of snack were you thinking of getting for Naruto?"

Hinata gazed ahead at the rows of food stalls and her eyes rested on a dark- blue curtain beneath a large signboard. She turned to look at her cousin.

"Does . . . Ichiraku's do takeaway?"

* * *

_Twenty- five minutes later . . ._

* * *

"WAH! Burp Heh heh! That was great Iruka cooking!" 

Hinata's lips settled into a shy smile flanked by crimson cheeks. Neji grinned as Naruto beamed at his cousin with shiny- soup washed lips. The boy's stark blue eyes were sheathed in pleased narrowed lids.

"Thank you again Hinata!" Naruto sang with childlike, simple gratitude.

"I… it's nothing…"

"Ah! And thank you Neji! Accompanying Hinata to the festival?"

"Aa. But Hinata- sama didn't really come out for the festival."

A soft but swift gasp punctuated Neji's words and Hinata lowered her reddened cheeks behind her fan.

Naruto cocked his head to one side, confused.

"Huh? Why then?"

Neji raised his brows in mild disbelief then smiled placidly.

"It's alright if you don't know." He replied mildly, giving a half- smile to his cousin who had half- succeeded in disappearing behind her fan.

Naruto watched the pair of them blankly, absentmindedly licking the last of the soup from his lips.

Neji nodded suddenly and turned to leave.

"Eh? Neji? You leaving?" Naruto queried immediately.

"Aa. I think I need to go the bathroom. Meanwhile, take care of Hinata- sama for me."

Naruto's puzzled face broke into a confident grin.

"Definitely!"

Hinata tucked her head further into the collars of her robe. Her heart racing as Neji's presence flowed out of the ward and Naruto's charismatic aura filled his absence.

"Hinata!" Naruto called cheerfully.

"Y… yes?" Hinata stammered, white eyes peeking from behind her fan.

"You look pretty today, eh?"

"Aaa?" Hinata exclaimed while glowing sunset through the translucent fabric of the fan.

"Eh?" Naruto paused suddenly in his signature wide smile, a look of sudden realisation coming over him.

"Don't tell me . . . you're dressed like this because . . . you . . ."

Hinata's breath caught in her chest and her trembling fan stilled.

"I . . . I . . ." she vainly tried to speak.

A look of absolute triumph on Naruto's boyishly handsome face turned swiftly to a sly grin.

"No wonder Neji said that you weren't out for the fair! You were out because . . ."

A wild panic released a sudden burst of courage.

"Naruto- kun I-"

"You and Neji are out on a date! I'm right aren't I? Aren't I?"

Hinata's tense shoulders froze and then slowly, like petals drifting down against a breeze, fell.

"Heh heh! Bulls- eye right?"

"You misunderstand Naruto- kun. Neji- onii- san only followed me to be my bodyguard."

"Eh? Oh right . . . the branch family's destiny . . ." Naruto murmured, suddenly downcast.

"Mn . . ." Hinata acknowledged, the barest hint of a frown shifting her brows.

"Ne, Hinata . . ."

"Naruto- kun?"

"Neji he, does he still seemed troubled by the feud between the main and branch houses?"

"Eh? Mmmm . . . I . . . I don't know but . . ."

"Hm?"

"But . . . lately Neji- onii- san and father get along very well . . ."

Naruto's troubled blue eyes lit up.

"Is that so? That's wonderful!"

Then he bit his lip pensively.

"Mn . . . But I guess an uncle isn't the same as your father."

"Eh?"

Hinata gazed up, her hand pulling the fan away from her face.

"En . . . maybe because I know the feeling of loneliness but . . . just now when Neji looked at me,"

Naruto paused to shift his gleaming turquoise gaze onto Hinata's white- jade one.

"He looked awfully lonely."

Hinata seemed to freeze under that gaze that seemed to fully capture her entirety in clear blue. Her mind ran those soft and kind words over and over and the words tumbled out of her awe- parted lips.

"He thinks that even the high stars must contend with loneliness in the eternity of night."

Puzzlement rose like a fog on Naruto's face.

"Huh? What are you trying to say?"

Hinata jolted out of her trance.

"Ah? Oh. En. Naruto- kun, you may be right. Neji- onii- san is still . . . that lonely . . ."

Naruto lowered his eyes.

"En. I wish there was something we could do for him . . ."

Hinata smiled tenderly at her hero.

'_Naruto- kun'_ she thought to herself, _'You are such a good person.'_

So lost in the soft folds of tenderness she was surprised when bright blue eyes flashed before her. His conspiratorial words flowed with in childlike pleasure.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

_Outside . . ._

* * *

Neji walked out into the small garden adjacent to the wards. Night flowers bloomed sweetly beside tightly wrapped diurnal ones. Dark grass bent quietly to the gentle breeze. Ornamental rocks rose above the flora, gleaming opal in the moon- glow and star- shine. Neji raised his glowing eyes to the multitude of stars above him and sighed, his lids drawing shut. 

'_How did Hinata know what I was going to say?'_

"DUM DUM DUM!"

Byakuugan- induced eyes shot open and Neji spun in an urgent arc.

"Kaiten!"

"Wah!"

A loud thump and the grinding of gravel hissed across the garden as the whirlwind of chakra paled and disappeared.

"Naruto- kun!" Hinata's voice rang, as a patter of footsteps indicated led to a figure decked in a white kimono emerging from behind a rock formation.

"Hinata- sama? Naruto?" Neji exclaimed turning to look at the second figure sprawled on the gravel pathway, limbs splayed and butt pointed to the heavens, face in the dirt.

"Ouch . . ." Naruto moaned as Hinata crouched next to him, helping him up.

"Neji . . . there's no need to use such a harsh blow right? Ow . . ."

Neji watched Naruto in bafflement.

"You tried to pounce on me? Why?"

Naruto un- winced enough so that his right eye could open. He grinned through the pain.

"To live up to my title as the most surprising ninja?"

Hinata blushed and with her gaze lowered to Neji's feet stammered in explanation.

"N- naruto- kun thought th- that we should go to the festival together."

Neji blinked and turned to look at Naruto.

"Won't the nurses stop us?"

Naruto grinned deviously in reply. Raising his hands before him he made a mock seal.

"Shadow replication! Transformation! Then it's all OK!" He cried triumphantly.

Then he clamped his hands over his mouth, a bead of sweat dropping down his cheek.

"But we have to be quiet." He added in a muffled whisper.

There was a fractional silence as Hinata blushed in embarrassment and Neji stared blankly at Naruto.

Then,

"Hahahaha!"

Naruto and Hinata raised their surprised, widened eyes to the Neji before them, moon- bright eyes tearing glittering with mirth, frame shaking with laughter.

Naruto wrinkled his brow uncertain of whether to be offended.

"Hey . . . what's so funny?" he protested.

Neji laughed harder and shook his head a couple of times before he could wheeze a reply.

"You . . . you're so cute . . . Naruto . . ."

"Eh? Am I?" Naruto asked, blinking in confusion.

Then the flaxen- haired youth grinned toothily. It was a compliment after all.

"Well yeah I think I'm cute too!"

"Na- naruto- kun..." Hinata murmured, her blush deepening.

Neji broke out in fresh laughter but reached down to take Naruto's hand, his back arching down, eyes shining mirthfully. Naruto met that gaze with lid- lowered, childlike contentment.

The moments bloomed in Hinata's eyes and seemed to etch themselves in her white- jade orbs. Two youthful, joyful faces hovering before each other, flaxen hair shifting beneath tumbling dark hair. Pleased azure slits catching the gleam of bemusement in laughter- narrowed moon- bright eyes. Twin, pale- pink smiles poised light- heartedly above each other. The clasp of hands, the shift of muscles and a swiftly rising movement.

Watching them like this, something inside her unfurled, like lotus petals beneath the strokes of moonlight. She rose almost hypnotised, her fan hanging loosely by her right hand. The boys turned to look at her, both eyes now wide, beautiful turquoise and mesmerising moonstone turned jovially to her, youthful smiles warm and carefree.

A blush that had nothing to do with embarrassment lit a soft, pink glow in her cheeks while her lips parted in a genuine smile.

"Let's go."


End file.
